


A Craving for Leather, Swords, and Webs (Spideypool)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker gets into a strange scuffle with a notorious criminal that leaves him feeling.. under the weather. Until, of course, none other than Deadpool arrives to cure the hero of his woes.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A Craving for Leather, Swords, and Webs (Spideypool)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fair warning this is more porn with plot than plot with porn, so if that’s not your forte, may I suggest a shameless self promo! I have another fic that is still in the works called i.M.P.U.L.S.E so if you want to check that out it would be much appreciated :-) I’m not the best writer but I’ve been having fun just messing around with my ideas so thank you so much for dealing with my 4 am ramblings, anyways, this was your warning! I tried to keep it relatively kink-free so it’s not too distasteful? I don’t know I’ll just shut up now :-)

Ever since Peter had come across that crook in the alleyway he couldn’t keep the case out of his mind. The man was a criminal known for crimes of sexual nature, and had injected the webbed hero with a strange liquid before he could stick the scum to a nearby wall. He felt fine, but when he woke up something was off. He started feeling a warmth pool in his abdomen, but it wasn’t a nice kind of warmth it was.. uncomfortable. It kept him on edge all day, and even though he did everything in his power to ignore it, the feeling only got worse. Tony Stark even sent him home from work because he deemed Peter too sick to be there, and demanded the kid take care of himself. Even though he was twenty two, Stark still insisted he was a child. At least in his eyes. Peter slumped into his bed, panting as the heat and discomfort continued to rise, blood rushing to his face. He groaned as his phone rang, shuffling around looking to end the insistent buzzing. “Hello?” He muttered, rubbing his temples. “Hey Spidey! I got some new intel for our case and since I snatched your number when you left your phone on the ledge to stop the stabby guy that one time so I decided to ring you up. So how’s about we meet at ye old taco joint and talk plans?” Deadpool’s upbeat voice sounded from the phone speakers, catching Peter off guard. “Wade, Wade today is not a good day.” Peter groaned as he face palmed. Just what he needed. “Well that’s too bad baby boy, I guess I’ll just have to go down and get you myself.” Deadpool’s voice had toned down to be deep and gravely. Even though this was a normal occurrence for the mercenary, Peter felt a shiver run down his spine, and the heat in his lower abdomen became ever so slightly less unpleasant. “S-say that again?” Peter muttered softly into his phone before he could think. He was met with laughter from the other man. “What Spidey? You gonna get all hot and bothered by my sexy voice?” Wade joked, as Peter covered his mouth. Whatever was happening to him, Deadpool was making it better and worse at the same time. He felt another chill run through his body, and he struggled to think as he opened his mouth. “Wade, I need you to get over here.” Peter whispered before hanging up. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath, as he stood subconsciously and paced around his room, biting his lower lip as he tried to calm himself down. This wasn’t his first time being injected by the greasy perv he had tracked for weeks, but nothing had happened the first time. He had just assumed that his chemically altered body was immune to it’s effects, unless the creep tweaked the formula just to suit him? Peter had been aware he was attracted to both men and women for awhile now, but he’d never felt such a powerful want before. No it was more than that, he needed Wade. And fast. By the time the merc rapped his knuckles on the bug themed hero’s window, Peter was already there, suited up with his mask pulled above his nose. He opened the window and waited for Wade to enter. “Hey sweetcheeks! Now what was so urgent that you needed me here so quickly? Got heads we need to knock? Need me to make you some soup and pancakes?” Wade cracked his knuckles and wandered around Peter’s rather small apartment. It wasn’t much to gawk at, just a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom was all he needed. Peter tailed him without a word, still biting his lower lip as he admired Deadpool from a distance. Peter had always noted how tall and built the man was, he practically made Spidey look like a twig, who had a much more agile and lean form. Everything about Wade was toned, and Peter could not for the life of him tear his eyes away. Wilson felt the eyes on him, turning and grinning at the man behind him. “Enjoying the view baby boy?” Peter jumped slightly raising his eyes to meet Wade’s. Even though Peter’s face was half masked, Deadpool could practically see the conflict swirling in the hero’s eyes. His grin remained as he drew closer to his partner, who stepped back until he bumped up against a wall. No wonder people were terrified of this guy, he had an extremely imposing figure. However, Peter wasn’t afraid as Wade stood before him, arms crossed against his broad chest. “Bugaboo, mind telling me why you called me here while you’re basically dripping with ‘fuck me! Fuck me please!’ energy? Yknow I do have self control, but you’re really testing it Webs,” Wade reached out and cupped Peter’s face with his hand, running his gloved thumb over the smaller man’s lips. Wade knew if Spider-Man wanted to he could throw the merc off him, and he was waiting for it to happen. But instead, the hero reached for his mask, tugging it up above his nose before Wade snatched his wrist with a growl. “Watch it webhead, it ain’t pretty under here,” Deadpool warned. Peter just stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Wade’s. The leather clad man’s eyes widened in shock as the hero pressed a hand against his chest. Peter drew away, huffing slightly and raising his free hand to his lips. In a flash Wade had the slim framed man pressed against the wall, smashing their lips together as Peter clung to Deadpool desperately. Wade sucked on Spidey’s lower lip, reveling in its soft fullness. Peter wiggled against Wade, trying to get more contact, to feel more of his powerful body and rough skin against his own. Wade pulled away, his hands firm on Spidey’s hips as he smirked at the hero. He was disheveled, his lips a dark red instead of their usual soft pink. Peter gripped at Deadpool’s back, finding hold on the sheaths strapped to hold his infamous katanas. Wade drew close, pressing a kiss to the hero’s jaw and sucking on the area lightly. Peter stifled a moan, why did this feel so damn good? Wade’s voice was rough against Peter’s ear as he spoke. “Baby I’m really trying here but I can’t hold back for much longer, you sure you want this?” Deadpool felt Spidey shiver beneath him. The smaller man had wrapped his arm around Wade so he could bite his knuckle, looking to the ground as he softly spoke his response. “Y-yes.. please Wade..” That was the final straw. With a growl Wade picked Spider-Man up, grabbing him by his ass and making his way to Peter’s bed. “You have no idea how long I’ve waiting for those words baby boy,” Wade said happily as he gave the hero a swift smack on the ass, causing a small yelp to escape Peter. “And to finally get to truly admire this glorious gift from God! Fuck you have no IDEA how hard it is to see such a tantalizing ass in spandex that you can’t immediately destroy!” Wade placed Spidey on his bed, slipping off all of his strapped in weapons before climbing atop him, placing a big leather gloved hand on the hero’s web covered chest. He began moving his hand up and down the hero’s body, feeling the lean muscle hidden under spandex and thoroughly enjoying the squirming of the man beneath him. “Before we start babe, we need rules. Masks? And how far can I go? Because once we start I won’t stop until I’ve felt every bit of you, inside and out.” Peter reached up and tugged the rest of Deadpool’s mask off, staring into the man’s gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Why hadn’t he ever seen them before? Wade seemed self conscious of his scars, but Peter didn’t even see them as he reached to pull his own mask off. “Whoah whoah baby, I was kidding about your mask. You sure you’re ready?” Peter nodded and removed his mask, his fluffy brown locks springing out in every direction as he gazed into Wade’s eyes with his own chocolate colored ones. Wade whistled. “Damn you’re so much hotter than I imagined.. wait a minute,” Wade leaned down and stared into Peter’s eyes, his brow furrowing. Pulling a small flashlight from one of his countless pockets, he flashed them in the brunette’s eye. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck of course!! Of course you’re drugged.” Wade’s growl turned into laughter as he rolled off of the confused man, who sat up to look at him with big puppy dog eyes. “Nuh uh, don’t fucking look at me with those gorgeous eyes and that fuckable face. You’re drugged with something, which is clearly making you desperately horny that you settled for this wreck.” Wade gestured to himself, a grin plastered to his lips though his eyes glimmered with pain. “Yeah I know, I know you called it shut up.” He mumbled to himself, fiddling with his belt on the floor and pulling out his gun. Peter felt his stomach drop as he realized what Wade was planning even before he lifted the muzzle to his temple. “WAAADE!!” Peter shrieked, tears already spilling down his face as he stumbled out of bed and scrambled to Wade’s side. “Wade, Wade Wade please, please don’t go don’t leave me please god don’t hurt yourself Wade please!!” Peter sobbed, clinging to the merc and trying to grab the gun out of his hands. Wade softened, and once again gently cupped Peter’s face, using his thumb to wipe away some of the man’s tears. He barely made a dent as Peter lifted his hand to grip Wade’s, sobs wracking his body as he continued to plead with Wade. “Webs, I can’t touch you like this. You’re not you. Real you would never want me, you’re drugged and I need to erase these memories stat. I was never supposed to touch you, to see your face. I’m doing this for you,” his finger tightened on the trigger and Peter screamed grabbing for the gun. Wade felt his heart stop. That sound wasn’t right coming out of the hero. “Spidey.. please let me go. This is for your own sake.” Peter refused to loosen his vice like grip on Wade’s hand. “Wade, please I promise I want you to see my face, to touch me! I have for a while now please please don’t hurt yourself I need you! It’s so uncomfortable please make it go away,” the man blurted, stumbling on his words and sniffling before continuing. “I was injected with this guy’s serum, it makes you, well it makes you need s-sex..” Wade couldn’t help but find Peter’s innocent hesitance to talk about the deed adorable. Too bad it would be erased. He couldn’t live with himself if he did something to Spider-Man that the hero didn’t want. He shuddered at the thought. “I’d been chasing him for awhile and I’ve been injected before, but the first time nothing happened but I was scared he’d touch me so I let him slip. This time, I don’t know I just have this bad feeling in my stomach and when you called me, well when you called me your voice made it feel better. I don’t know why it’s working like this, I don’t know what he injected me with but I want you-no I need you to please make it go away,” Peter’s voice quivered with tears as he stared pleadingly into Wade’s eyes. Slowly, Wade’s gun began to lower much to the relief of Spidey. Still, the mercenary’s eyes narrowed. “How do I know it’s not the serum talking then?” Peter grabbed Wade’s other hand, holding the gun in its grasp away from Wade’s head. “Ask me anything. Anything only I would know so you know I’m not just a horny mess that’s settling for you just for convenience.” Wade thought for a moment. “When.” Peter tilted his head in confusion. “When did you start wanting me like this, and why dear GOD why me?” Peter thought for a moment, an embarrassed look crossing his face as he shuffled his feet and looked down. At least his tears had dried for the most part as he began to speak, “W-well I only recently discovered I like guys too, so I don’t know when I started wanting you but I know when I came to terms with it? It was the night where we went and got your favorite tacos, and you spotted this guy and his daughter getting mugged by a small group of bastards. I didn’t even stand before you froze, and you instantly went down there and beat the shit out of those guys, you were so angry at them and I’d never seen that from you before. After all that, the girl was so afraid, even of you but you leaned down a-and.. and you let her know it was alright. You didn’t even wave goodbye as you walked them home, the girl on your shoulders as you chatted with her father. I knew then that you had a good heart, even though you tell yourself you’re a monster I saw that good in you, and continued to see it.” Wade felt his heart explode with feeling. No one, and if some then very VERY few people ever referred to him as morally stable, let alone good. Wade felt like he was flying, riding the euphoria of the words of this beautiful man. “Also your body. Very much my type, you’re really attractive,” Peter spurted out, stirring a laugh out of Wade. “Yknow Webs? I always looked up to you as this ethical god, this pure being doesn’t even THINK about fucking or being fucked, but your ass, GOD your ass taunted me!” Wade snickered as Peter flushed considerably. “Well baby, I might not agree with this but since you asked so nicely, and since I’m such a good hearted guy, I guess I’ll just have to help you get more comfy huh?” Deadpool grinned as he let his gun slip out of his hand, grabbing Peter’s head and once again connecting their lips. Wade felt Peter wrap his arms around the merc’s neck as a couple more tears squeezed their way out of those pretty brown orbs. Wade nipped at Peter’s lip as he pulled away. “Let’s turn those into ‘god damn this is the best I’ve felt in my entire life why didn’t I fuck Deadpool sooner!?’ tears.” Wade said with a devilish smile as he carried Peter bridal style to the bed. Wade plopped Peter on the bed and placing his hands on either side of his head. “Baby this is your last warning. Are you sure?” Wade’s low voice only made Peter more antsy, snaking his hand down and grabbing Wade between the legs. With that, Wade W. Wilson stopped holding back, tearing through the spandex of Spidey’s suit to reveal his pale skin dotted with the occasional freckle. He bent down and started kissing Peter’s neck, gradually becoming more rough as the man beneath him had to fight harder to not make any especially lewd noises. Soon his neck and collar bones were riddled with darkening bruises and bite marks as Wade trailed kisses lower and lower down Spider-Man’s body, stopping just below his belly button before rising back up to place gentle kisses across Peter’s face. He pulled away to bite the tip of his gloved middle finger, pulling the leather off and flinging it away as he rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s shivering body. Was the man always so sensitive? Wade smirked as his hand traveled lower and lower, until his fingers were starting to poke under the remaining spandex on his waist and legs. Without warning, Wade grabbed Peter’s dick and slammed his lips against the shocked man beneath him. Peter’s back arched as he craved more friction between his swiftly hardening dick and the firm grasp of Wade’s fingers, his surprised moan muffled by the merc’s mouth. Wade once again pulled away to smile at the beautiful man below him, those damn eyes shining with lust and a desperate need. “Please!” Peter practically whined, trying to get movement happening. “Since you asked so politely baby, I’ll make those big pretty eyes of yours roll back!” Wade said with a smile while he began pumping his hand. Peter again raised a hand to his mouth to bite his pointer finger’s knuckle. His face burned with humiliation at Wade’s words and how easily Peter responded to them, but he wanted more. Wade continued to stroke up and down as he admired Peter’s body, the way his chest sloped down to his stomach and how fucking amazing his fat distribution was. He had one hell of an ass especially for a guy. “Fuck Webs you’re just so damn pretty I can’t decide if you’re more adorable or more sexy,” Wade quipped as he rubbed his free hand across Peter’s chest, tugging on his right nipple and smiling as a cross between a squeak and a moan sounded from under him. He gave Peter’s dick one last tug, letting it slap lewdly against the hero’s stomach. “Now that’s better baby, but I really have to see the full picture!” Wade stood on his knees and began taking off his suit, as Peter sat up on his elbows and raked Wade’s now bared upper body with his eyes. Even though scars swirled and danced across the mercenary’s skin, it didn’t take away from his truly godly body. Wade left his pants on, and with a promise Peter would get the full package in a moment, he tugged away the last strips of fabric on Spidey’s body. Peter felt Wade’s eyes combing his shape, and desperate to impress him, flipped so he stood on his elbows and knees, looking over his shoulder to watch Wade’s reaction to his position. “Please be gentle,” Peter said sheepishly. Wade could feel his blood rush down his pants as he grabbed Spider-Man’s ass, admiring the large freckle nestled in the dimple that laid just below the slope of his back before that fine ass of his. Wade clapped his hand down onto the right side of Peter’s ass, causing a gasp and most definitely leaving a handprint on the flesh. Wade whistled, thrilled to reek havoc on Peter’s body outside of his dreams. But first, in case this was the first and last time, he wanted those pretty lips to get working. “We’re saving the best for last, first you gotta help me get ready babe.” Peter nodded, eager to please Wade in any way he could as the merc stepped off the bed and stood at the edge, pulling Peter close and placing his hand at the back of the brunettes head. “You know what to do sweetcheeks!” Wade chirped as Peter reached to undo his belt. Deadpool didn’t have to ask twice, Peter was excited to suck the merc off. He pulled those leather pants down and jumped slightly as Wade’s cock sprung out. “It’s- it’s huge!” Peter yelped, looking up to Wade who smiled with a shrug. “Tried to warn you all those times baby, you just didn’t believe me!” Peters mouth gaped open. He wasn’t even at full mast yet. “How is this going to fit in me!?” Wade’s cock twitched. “We’re gonna have to stretch you open a little, bit that’s for later babe.” Peter nodded, desperate to finally get things really started. He opened his mouth, tongue over his bottom lip as he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Wade’s dick. In response, the fingers at the back of his head tightened into his messy brown locks. So Peter continued, taking as much of the length into his mouth as he could, stroking the rest that couldn’t fit with his left hand and holding Wade’s balls in his right. Peter began moving up and down, eventually syncing his mouth and hand movements. Every time he felt the tip of Wade’s cock bump the back of his throat he got a tingle and started going faster. “Oh fuck, show me your ass baby,” Wade grunted, thrusting slightly into Peter’s warm mouth. Spidey obediently arched his back so that his ass stuck out giving Wade the view he wanted. Soon, Wade grew close and began thrusting harder and harder into Peter’s face until he thrust his cock down his pretty throat with a grunt and painted his stomach white until the man gagged, tears running down his face as he pulled off Wade with a lewd pop. Last spurts of cum landed on Peter’s face and neck as he panted for air, his hand still gently rubbing Wade’s cock. “Holy. Shit.” Wade muttered, running his hands through Peter’s now greatly disheveled hair. The boy pressed his head into Wade’s touch, grabbing his legs and pulling him closer. “Wade, Wade can we you know..” Spidey’s sweet voice was slightly raspy after having Wade down his throat. How this man exuded innocence with a face coated with cum was beyond Wade. He pushed Peter down with a low snarl and pushed his hand between those strong but soft thighs, reaching that cute hole of his. Wade spread Peter’s thighs with one hand while he placed his fingers in his lover’s mouth to be properly slicked up. Once he was ready, Wade popped the first finger in. Peter gasped, clutching Wade’s shoulder. Of course he’d played around with his own fingers before but Wade’s were so much bigger and longer than his own that it felt entirely new. Deadpool waited before slipping the next finger in, then once Peter’s body lost the initial tension he began to move them. Peter couldn’t stop a loud high pitched moan from leaving his lips as Wade’s fingers curled and spread apart inside him. Peter’s nails dug into the larger man’s shoulders, only encouraging him to go faster. After much more movement and a few more moans from Peter, Wade slid his fingers out with a wet sound as the now empty hole clenched for something. Wade positioned himself, stroking his dick as he prepared to make his entrance. Peter looked down. “How is it hard again so fast?” Peter sputtered as Wade’s cock grew. Wade smirked. “I’ve got the endurance of an Olympian god in heat pumpkin,” he remarked with a wink as he pressed against Peter’s entrance. As the first bit of Wade’s cock entered Peter, that gross warmth in his stomach vanished. Wade saw the relief spread across his baby’s face, and with a determined growl he slammed into Peter Parker, whose face instantly twisted into that of surprise then pain and finally pleasure. Wade began to move in and out, savoring the slap their bodies made as Peter mewled and moaned with Wade’s rhythm. “Oh fuck Wade! Baby please, harder! Fuck me and ruin me Wade! Mmm!~” Peter’s voice was unlike anything Wade had ever heard. The way he begged for Deadpool to make Spider-Man his flipped a switch in Wade’s brain. Flinging Peter’s leg up and over his shoulder, Wade began to jackhammer into Peter at an inhuman rate, who shrieked obscenities, moans, and incoherent noises of pleasure as the smacking of Wade’s waist against his ass and the slapping of his dick against his belly in time with each thrust filled the room. Peter gripped at his sheets, at Wade’s back, at anything to attempt to steady himself. Then a shift, and Wade had found the sweet spot. “Ohhhh~ oh Wade there please there! Mmmf-fuck!” Peter cried, his voice cutting off like he was talking into a fan due to the constant rocking. Wade listened, thrusting hard into that special spot as Peter’s back arched under him, goosebumps popping up all over his body as his head flopped back. In a flash, Peter was suddenly on his stomach with both hands held above him with one of Wade’s as the other held firmly to his waist, lifting his reddening ass higher as he continued thrusting, this time rubbing against Peter prostrate instead of hitting directly as he buried deeper into that sweet, now cherry colored, ass. Peter’s eyes rolled back as his body was overloaded with sheer bliss, every inch of him tensing for release as he neared closer and closer. With one last mewl, Peter came harder than he ever had in his life, his ass clenching hard around Wade’s cock making it nearly impossible for him to keep moving as the exhausted man passed out. Wade held him up, and after a handful of thrusts, he buried his cock to the base in Peter, a deep moan resonating through his chest as he blew his second load into Peter. Wade slipped his still twitching dick out of the abused hole, admiring his work as he caught his breath. After carefully bathing Peter and putting a pair of boxers on him, Wade took a shower himself so he wouldn’t smell like sweat and cum. The mercenary pulled the blanket off of Peter’s bed, it needed to be washed but right now he just wanted to rest. Laying Peter down and tucking him in, Wade Wilson wiggled into bed next to his lover, wrapping protective arms around the sleeping boy and quickly falling asleep himself. At that moment, everything wrong about the world seemed to disappear as the entangled lovers shared a sleepy embrace. Several hours later, Peter woke up feeling more comfortable than he had in a very long time. Finally freed from the drug’s effects thanks to Wade, his mind cleared and he started to relive the events of that late afternoon. Peter felt his body burn with embarrassment at his actions as he dragged his fingers lovingly across Wade’s arms. Speak of the devil, he felt the merc’s chest expand as the boy yawned. “G’morning Webs,” Wade mumbled as he nuzzled against the hero’s neck. Peter smiled. “You can call me Peter..” he whispered sleepily as he allowed himself to float on the wonderfully calm feelings that flowed through him. Wade grinned. “Well Peter, I really hope this is far from the last time because I’ve got some ideas for things to do-“ Peter shushed him huffily as he tried to fall back into the quiet tranquil warmth that was the world before Wade Wilson woke up. They both knew the answer to Deadpool’s question, and that their relationship would go through some pretty drastic changes. Both hoped it would be for the better as they drifted along before life forced them out of Peter Parker’s bed and into reality once again.


End file.
